Akatsuki plus 5 school girls, World domination?
by Moonlightkittypaw
Summary: The descendants of the five greatest and oldest ninja clans possess the power with which they can rule the world. A lot of people want to posses this power but only one organization has the chance to get it. With that our story begins.
1. Kidnap and history lesson

Author: Grimmjawfangirl5 and Moonlightkittypaw

_Author__:__ Grimmjawfangirl5 and Moonlightkittypaw _

_Naruto__:©Masashi Kishimoto_

_The idea __came__from__ a __history__lesson__…_

**Akatsuki** plus **5 ****school****girls** equals **World domination**** ?**

_The descendants of the five greatest and oldest ninja clan__s possess the power with which they can rule the world. A lot of people want to posses this power but only one organization has the chance to get it. With that our story begins. _

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**This****day****just****like****any****other started like always. There was nothing on my agenda that was uncommon and it seemed it would stay that way. I was wrong. **

**It****was****Tuesday. I was joking with my friends Réka, Domi, and Anikó… but than the history lesson came. We had a lot of homework from last week and I admit that I hadn't study very much so in the break we were reading our notes just like everybody else. **

**It all started like every other lessons, except for one thing. The air was sparkling from the tension. Everybody was looking at the teacher until the judgment was said: László Eszter. She was the one who had to ****recall the last weeks' lesson. Those who have survived sighed in relief while I started to draw in my notebook to avoid getting bored. I saw my friend Réka I mean Mieko is doing the same thing. We are both anime crazy and we have our little club too where everybody has their own Japanese names. **

**While I was suffering with my drawing something cold ran up my spine. ****I've never experienced such a feeling but it was as if somebody was watching me. A lump was starting to form in my troth. I placed my pencil on my desk and moved close to the window which was next to me. I breathed in some fresh air. That's when I saw it, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Dead white face with black hair around it came rushing our way. Orochimaru's head came in the window and targeted Mieko. However he had no chance to attack because my history atlas landed in his face with the help of me. First I froze down and the question ranged in my head: Was this really Orochimaru? **

**When I realized what happened I picked up the first thing closets to me. When I was sure that Orochimaru went back where he came from I shut the window close. I was about to sit down when I saw that everybody was looking at me. Kita I mean Domi spoke first. **

**T-that w-was one … of the characters from… that anime? – I was speechless. The history teacher looked at me wanting an answer. I knew what he was about to ask. "Do you know that ****weird looking person?" **

**Eszter was looking at the window with glassy eyes. I knew she recognized Orochimaru. However before anyone could say anything there was a soft knock on the window. The class turned to the window at the same time. There on the ledge was a person sitting on his heels****. My heart skipped a beat. Short shocked hair, honey brown eyes, black cloak with red clouds white couture…he can't be anyone else but…AKASUNA NO SASORI!! I knew that Mieko who was sitting next to me was just as speechless as I am. **

**Danna hurry up! – yelled somebody from outside and a loud bang followed. Sasori flew into the classroom with the peaces of the window slid across the teacher's desk ****hitting the teacher, and landed ant the other side of the desk with a loud Ouch!**

**The ****panic****broke**** out. ****Everybody****wanted****to run out of the classroom pushing each other, but they were afraid to cross Sasori who stood up and threw a death glare at the blond terrorist Akatsuki who stood in the remaining window. **

**Deidara – he hissed – I'm gonna kill you. – he said in a dead cold voice.**

**I'm sorry Danna. – Deidara said**

**We****have**** no ****time****for****this****. ****Said**** a deep calm voice. Itachi. ****That's when I realized that Hidan and Pein were there too. An unconscious body was handing from Hidan's back. I recognized her as Kumiko one of my foster-mothers. There were two other bodies as well. It was our other friends Sachiko and Reiko. However I didn't recognized them at first because the anger rushed trough me. Mieko and I started to run towards then and ended up caught. Ther was a flash and I saw Mieko being pressed up against the wall and by Itachi. I wasn't standing for long as well because somebody grabbed me and I was lying on the teachers desk. My shoulder cracked but I barley felt it because of the adrenalin. A han was resting on my chest around my collarbone. It wasn't threatening and it wasn't choking me but it was enough to hold me down. The hand belonged to Sasori of course, who towered above me. I was lost in his honey brown eyes and I felt that his hands were warm. It was dead silence and we were watching each other. My position was a little bit ****defenselessness**** and…****ahem it was easy to misunderstand. A voice broke my magic. **

**Are****you****going****to****jump****on****her**** and ****fuck****her****or****we're taking her? - Of course Hidan had to say something. We both turned red as a lobster and Sasori slowly pulled back. He looked down at me. **

**We're taking her. For now. – he said. A red flash distracted me from Sasori and I had the luck to get a better view of the Mangekyou Sharingan and my world turned black…**

**TBC**

I hope you like it. Five of us are wrighting this story and i think you can guess who. Anyway read and review!!


	2. Akatsuki i hate you!

here's chapter two! enjoy!

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Yumi! Yumi! – „Someone was calling me,but who?"**

**- YUMI! – I ****jumped****up my vision was blurry but I managed to make out Mieko in front of me. I blinked a little. **

**Are you alright? – she asked – We were very worried you know.**

**Who? – I asked and that's when I saw that Sachiko, Reiko and Kumiko were there too. I smiled when I saw all of them were alright. **

**What happened to all of you? – I asked. **

**Well… - Sachiko began – we were sitting in the classroom when the window blasted in and there stood Deidara and Itachi. **

**We froze and of course we couldn't fight against ****the Mangekyou. – continued Reiko. **

**And this is where we woke up. – Kumiko finished. ****– well actually Mieko woke us up. **

**B-but…you were knocked out by the Sharingan too weren't you? – I asked Mieko. She shook her head, no.**

**No, I was knocked out by the blackboard. ****The Sharingan couldn't affect me. **

**What do you mean it couldn't affect you? – Reiko asked – How come?**

**Ask something I can answer. She replied.**

**Why the hell are we here anyway? – I asked aloud – What do they gain by kidnapping five school girls? **

**If you don't mind I'll explain. Said a voice. We all looked up quickly. This is when I realized we were in some kind of cell, that only had one metal door. In the door stood Pein and the other Akatsuki. Kisame came in last and closed the door. Pein realized I was eying the door and said. **

**Don't even think about it. You wont get out of here without my permission. – He said. I heard you wanted to know why you are here. Well I'm going to tell you. But first****… I want to know much do you know about your situations. Hidan! Bring… - he pointed at Kumiko - perhaps her.**

**Fuck you! He's making me to jump for him again. – Hidan mumbled under his nose. Pein just let the comment slip by. The white hair immortal roughly pulled up my foster mommy from her sitting positi****on and pushed her towards Pein and she almost fell. **

**Hey! ****Can't you be a little softer? She yelled at Hidan who looked totally emotionless and held her arms behind her back like a prison guard. **

**No. **

**What's your name? – asked the leader. **

**Fujiwara Kumiko. ****But****what**** th-… - ****she couldn't finish because Hidan had put a hand over her mouth. My hands fisted sawing this. Pein saw my reaction too. **

**I see we have to keep an eye on you girls. – he said and one Akatsuki member stood behind us each. **

**Alright now let's continue. – he began and turned towards Kumiko again. – do you know who we are?**

**Should I? she asked "okay I get it let's play the happy ignorant." **

**Hmm…I didn't quit expect this answer. I was sure you all knew who we are. – he looked at us again. I couldn't take the frustration. **

**So what if we know you're the Akatsuki!? – I yelled. Kumiko gave me a hard look. However it seemed peon was waiting for this answer. **

**How much do you know about chakra? – he asked**

**Not much. She answered. Pein sighted. **

**Looks like I have to explain it all. Chakra is the energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a jutsu. The energy comes from the body energy that… - the rest just passed by me, I wasn't concentrating at all. **

**And this is it about chakra. – Pein finished. All right and I wanted to ask you if you knew you had chakra?**

**What do you mean? How should I know? What am I? A ninja?**

**Okay that's enough. You can sit down. Now Sasori bring her… - my blood ran cold. Now I have to stand in front of Pein. He's scary enough from five meter, how about a half! However I didn't have much of a choice because Sasori who was behind me pushed me forward. **

**What's your name?**

**K-kurokawa Yumi. – I stuttered. Blame it on the ****Rin'negan. **

**Should I ask you how much do you know about chakra?**

**A big nothing. – "fuck you". **

**I have no other choice but to explain it again. The chakra-…**

**You don't plan on that do you? You aren't gonna hear anything new from us except our name-… - Sasori made me shut up by putting a hand over my mouth. **

**Leave it Sasori. – Pein said and he narrowed his eyes. – Let her go. We won't get any further. Alright, may I know your names then? – he asked. **

**- Asukai Mieko.**

**- Horiuchi Sachiko.**

**- Kuroda Reiko.**

**Great. Now ****I'm going to tell you why you are here. Not long ago we have read a very interesting scroll. Unfortunately Konoha got its hand on it so we aren't the only ones who have read it. This very old scroll had information about five long lost ninja clans. Actually five descendants of these clans, which have the power to rule the **_**entire**_** world. **

**And we fit in this…how? – Reiko asked – you don't want to-**

**Exactly. The five of you are the one which with we can rule the world. **

**This is all nice and beautiful but I think you are mistaken. – I said – we are not ninjas. And I do not know about me being a ninja. Why are you so sure about that we are the ones you were looking for? **

**The five of you were the only ones who had chakra circulation system. **

**Right. I don't believe you. – I said **

**And about being ninja. It can be helped. We're going to train you. **

**Back to the scroll. Why is it important that Konoha read it too? – Kumiko asked**

**Because they wanted to kidnap you as well, only we were faster. – the leader said. **

**And why do you think we will cooperate? Sachiko asked. **

**You have two choices. You cooperate or die. **

**But… - I thought for a sec. – we are the one you want. Without us you won't be able to rule the world. You can't hurt us!**

**Don't be so sure little girl. If you resist you won't be useful so we'll kill you. ****I gulped. I thought if I played good with his words I can backfire him but I messed with the wrong guy. **

**Besides this we have another reason. – we all turned his way. We were sitting on the floor and we had to look up at him. **

**We want to assure the next generation of Akatsuki if something happens to us perhaps if we die. **

**We needed a little time to understand what he meant. **

**NO, WAY NO!! – I jumped up.**

**WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN YOUR FUCKING BREEDING PROGRAM!! – Mieko yelled. **

**DREAM ON FREACK!! Shouted the otherwise calm and peaceful Kumiko.**

**Do you have to shout? – he asked totally expecting our outburst. **

**You have no right to do this to us! – I took back a little from my voice. **

**Well right now we are in a position when we can do anything. – That worked. We immediately shut up and tried not to look on Pein. **

**That's much better. I think it's the best if we put this away for a while. – tensed silence. – ****Let's get back to your training. – I sighted at this. – The five of you will each learn under two Akatsuki members. First they'll teach you the basics and then what they think is important. I don't want any of you escaping. You'll get your necessary equipments. ****Kumiko-san ****will be with Hidan and Kakuzu (fuck you why me!) Mieko with Itachi-san and Kisame, (Hn) Sachiko-san with Zetsu and Tobi, (Why do you hate me God why?) Yumi-san with Deidara and Sasori and Rieko-san is going to be with me and Konan. And now. You'll get your necessary equipments. – With that he turned around and left. Zetsu and Tobi gave us each a backpack. I started to reach for it but I felt sudden pain in my shoulder. Perhaps because my meeting with the table earlier. My friends looked at me with worry in their eyes. **

**Yumi, are you alright? – Mieko asked. **

**Yes but I think my shoulder is wrenched. – I hissed between by teeth. I felt a hand on my shoulder an I turned around to see Sasori. **

**Dose it hurt? – he asked emotionless. **

**No I was only joking, of course it HURTS!**

**Don't move. – he said**

**Why no-…AAaah!! – In a sec he grabbed my wrist and jerked my bone back to its place. **

**Why did you do that? ****– I asked with teary eyes.**

**We are in no need of an injured or whining. – Than he left the cell with everyone else and I heard the lock click closed. **

**Sweet. – Kumiko said and I laughed with everyone else. To tell the truth I wanted to cry. I was kidnapped by a bunch of crazy people, they want to use me, force me, they want me to carry out a baby and I don't know if I ever going to see my parents in my life! I must say I was close to crying. **

**To take my mind off of the topic I looked in my bag. Simple ninja clothes, shoes, shuriken and kunai cases. Nothing extra. I undressed and put on my new set of clothes. It fit me perfectly. **

**Did they get you guys seizes too? I asked**

**Yep. Just fine. – Mieko answered angrily. **

**What's wrong? – I asked seeing her face. **

**What's wrong? What's wrong?! They placed me together with the Uchiha that's wrong!**

**Calm down. – Kumiko said – look at the bright side. By the time your training ends you'll be a great genjustu user.**

**Tha-… - she couldn't finis because the door opened reviling Konan there. **

**It's time to go. – she said and we followed her outside. We were in a great cave and the entrance was closed by a bid stone. Our sweet Akatsuki members were waiting for us there. Itachi did some hand signs and the stone lifted. All of us stepped outside and we split into five teams. We left so sudden we had no time to say goodbye because we knew they wouldn't wait for us. I ran after the two artists and looked back at my friends not knowing when I'll be able to meet them again if I'll ever will. **

**Hope you like it! R&R!!**


	3. Pain of Mieko

P

**P.O.V. ****Mieko**

**I ****saw****my****friends getting further and further from me. Everybody going in different directions. I wondered when will I see them again while I followed the Uchiha. **

**- Don't fall behind. – I heard him say. You kidnapped me, knocked me out, I even caught a cold because of you make us do things we don't want to and you're talking!! I had it!**

**- Listen Uchiha! I'm not goin-… - I a split second I fond myself against a tree, with such a great power that I winced. His face was from centimeters from mine and his eyes were crimson from the Sharingan. I gulped. Fuck.**

**- Be ****very**** carful of what you say, kunoichi. – he hissed in my face. After fear came anger. I wanted to sneeze in his face. **

**- Go to hell! – I yelled in his face I think went too far. He pushed me into the tree with even greater force. I cried out to warn him he's squishing me but he paid no attention to it. However I couldn't shut my mouth. **

**- You think you're so strong!? I had enough of your ego! What else can you do with me, ha? The Mangekyou is useless against me! What's your next step Uchiha?! – I think I did it. The anger was visible on his features. I believe, I, Asukai Mieko can say that I angered **_**the**_** Uchiha Itachi. The question is "will I survive?" however I think I'm done for. An evil smirk played on his lips. **

**- You love to play with fire don't you, kunoichi? – he said in a low voice that I barley heard. S-H-I-T.**

**In a split second I was laying flat on my stomach with Itachi on to of me. Why that little…**

**Get off of me you- … - my blood ran cold. I felt his hand wonder on my back **_**under**_** my shirt and than stop somewhere in the middle. **

**Pein was right. You're the stubborn one. He said to be very carful with you. It's time you learn some respect, but if you need pain to understand…. I felt a burning sensation on my skin where his hand rested. The pain spread all over my body in every muscle, running through my nerves. I screamed so loud I was sure Yumi and the others heard as well. I felt my head getting light and soon I passed out. The last thing I heard was Kisame. **

**Great now we have to carry her… - at least I had a free ride…**

**I started to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes. I was on a big bed that's okay. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere in a hotel room , okay. My head hurt like hell not okay! Somehow I managed to sit up in result my head hurt more. I looked around the dark room. I had no idea what time it was but it must be late. I haven't seen Kisame or Itachi at all. There were two doors across from me one of them being the bathroom, probably, the other well that must lead to the Uchiha's room. ****I had two chances. Perhaps a clod shower would wash away my headache, but which door? I climbed out of bed and picked the door to my left. My head felt light and I walked like an idiot. My hand was on the handle and I opened the door. Ha, yes! The bathroom! Am I great or am I great? I closed the door behind me, striped down my clothes and jumped in the shower. I let the cool water wash away my headache. After a good half an hour of showering I stepped out and grabbed a towel from near by. I started to dry off my back when I realized the towel got blood on it. What? How? I discovered a mirror in front of me and I turned around to see a great Uchiha fan scratched in my back. My blood boiled. Dam that guy! How dares he! I rushed out of the bathroom the towel around my body. I saw my bag and looked through it again. I found a white t-shirt and a short. I pulled them on quickly, grabbed the towel and rushed to the other room. I found Itachi sitting on the bed and reading a scroll. He looked at me and I saw it in his eyes that he hadn't except me to be up this early. I didn't see Kisame anywhere he was probably drinking somewhere. The fish-face is not important right now I have to deal with the Uchiha. The bloody towel landed in his face. **

**I had enough of you Uchiha! What the hell have you done to me?! – I yelled. I was standing right before him with my hands on my hips, looking down at him wanting answers. He pulled off the towel and grinned. He stood up and started to come towards me. It took me by surprise so I started to back away. **

**That's a seal, kunoichi. – he started. **

**I've got name you know! – I spat with venom**

**Alright then Mieko. – he said. – It's a seal. One of the Uchiha's secret jutsus. With this I know where you are, how touched you and… - I couldn't back away any further because I reached the wall. Fear got to me again. Dose he really have this kind of power over me with that stupid seal? He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me closer. He saw the fear in my eyes.**

**And if it's needed I can send you to hell and back with a touch. – he whispered. From where he grabbed me on my wrist the pain flowed all over my body. I screamed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. It was more than what I can take. I felt the seal bleed out and bloody my shirt. Itachi let go of my hand and I ****fell on the floor. I curled into a ball and cried softly. **

**You should learn your place. – He said and exited the room leaving me to my misery. **

**I closed my eyes and let the tears flow freely. This was the time I realized what I gotten myself into. I only whished that Yumi and the others were better than me….**


	4. Training

P

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**I was walking behind the two artists sadly. Only one thought was on my mine which was: when will I see my friends again? And besides… none of the Akatsuki members were fine with me…Itachi…Kakuzu…Hidan…uhuh, no thanks. I kinda felt myself lucky that I got the two artists. They are bearable, but when they start to argue about art, I'd rather shot myself. **

**Suddenly I heard a scream. I quickly turned around. I recognize that voice from anywhere. Mieko. I had no idea what happened to her but knowing her she must've angered Itachi or Kisame. I hate this feeling that I can't run after her find her and take care of her. It was hell of a feeling. When I'm done training I'll kill the one who'd hurt her. **

**Why are you just standing there, hm? – asked someone from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see I was a good seven meters left behind. **

**Are you worried about your little friend, hm? – asked Deidara in a mocking tone. Sasori didn't even look at me. – Jugging from what I heard she won't last long, hm. – I was boiling with anger. I'm not the type who stood out for herself but when it comes to my friends I don't hesitate. The only reason I didn't kick Deidara in the face was because I knew I'll be the one who gets hurt… "Just wait till the training ends! It will hurt!**** MUHAHA!"**

**Let's go on. I have no intension of talking about Itachi's method of doing things. – Sasori said and continued his way with Deidara following. I too started to take of after the two, even if I'd rather stay…forget it I'd escape. Like as, they'll find me before the thought reached my mind. Anyway I'm not the type who can stay quite for a long time. Soon we made it out of the woods and walked on a dirt road. After a while we came to a village with a lot of hotel, shops and hot springs. I was a little scared that a panic would break out if people saw them but nothing happened. Everybody acted like nothing happened. Sasori and Deidara weren't picky at all. They walked in the first hotel and took out two rooms. Well actually they took out one with two rooms and a bathroom between. I already saw the "war" for liberties. We went in and I thought it was time to rest a little. The moment I dropped my bag Deidara waved his hand for me to follow him. **

**What? I walked for hours and you want something with me now?! – I said. **

**It's better if we start right away. The faster you learn the sooner we'll get rid of your burden, hm. – He said matter of factly. **

**I had to count to ten, not to say something ugly. I sighed and followed the blond terrorist. We were far from the little village when he told me it was alright. **

**I think it would be better if we started with kunai and shuriken, hm. – he took out a kunai and drew a circle in the tree bark. **

**Ty to hit it, hm. – he said. I took out a kunai from its hostler and aimed. I can't say it was good, after all it was the first time I had something like this in my hand. Deidara had a good time laughing at how lame I was. His laughter just became louder after seeing that my fifth kunai landed in the bush as well. **

**It'd be much easier if you'd help me! – I hissed. **

**If you want to do it right you will do it right, hm. – ha said**

**First I stared at him not knowing what he meant and looked at the kunai in my hand. Soon it began to dawn on me, that I **_**really**_** don't want to be a good ninja, hoping that they'll recognize their mistake, erase my memories and send me back home. That's when I realized how wrong I was. They won't be like, you're so stupid little one you can go home, and pet my head. Yeah right. As if they care what I want, what **_**we**_** want. If we won't go with the lessons they'll make us. They do what they want we're just simple puppets in their hands. Yet. The moment we're fully trained and we discover our powers they will have no control over us. That is why two of them are guarding us. So if I do this right I can get rid of them sooner, I mean I can escape sooner. I grabbed the kunai and concentrated with all my might. I closed my eyes took a deep breath to calm myself. I opened my eyes, aimed at threw the kunai with great force. And it hit. It was far from the center though. **

**I told you, hm.**

**Right now I didn't care about Deidara or what he said. I only concentrated on the tree. Soon all my kunai had hit the target some in the center. After a while I started to feel it and it was kind of fun especially when you imagine Itachi's head as the target. When I ran out of kunai I tried the shuriken. I felt it was okay so I looked for moving target as well. The only one was a bird and I didn't risk it knowing that the shuriken would probably fall back and hit me on the head instead of the bird. **

**It was growing dark when Deidara stood up. **

**It's time we get back. – He said – and get your stuff too. – With that he started walking back. I quickly grabbed the remaining kunai and shuriken and went after him, slowly taking my time. The poor thing couldn't find the hotel we stayed at first. He ran around not finding the right hotel which he passed a several times. I laughed at his staidness. Poor thing a real blond…**

**I quickly slipped in so he won't recognize me, and went to my room. Sasori was sleeping on the bed and he didn't seem to mind who came in. I tiptoed over his bed to check if he was really sleeping. He seemed to be. I was quietly watching him. He had a few red locks over his eyes…he was so cute…OMG what happened to me?? Am I going crazy?? Sasori is someone who makes puppets out of real people and thinks of it as art! … Hold on. As far as I know puppets don't used to breathe nor do they sleep. I don't understand. I reached out to touch his face in order to learn what I thought was true or not. My fingers were only inches away from his face and I started to blush. Then I remembered what happened in the classroom, the table…and I became beat red. I couldn't even blame it on the heat in the room. I gulped and continued to reach out. Before my fingers connected his hands grabbed mine and before I knew I was under Sasori, on my back with him above me…this was starting to get coarsen. **

**Why did you disturb me? – He asked – can't you let me rest a little. – I heard he was angry and I got scarred. I was totally defenseless against him not to mention he was stronger than me, he was a man and he was grabbing both of my wrists so that I can't wiggle. Dreamy. **

**I-i…I w-was just… - my voice was shaking. I was scarred. He could be cute but when he's angry… I'd better pray. **

**Wanted to know if I was human? – He finished for me. I knew it he reads my mind. I slowly nodded my head. He released my wrists and pulled his shirt over his head. His coat must lay at the and of the bed but it's the last thing I think about now. My jaws dropped. I can tell Sasori was one hundred percent human. And …OMG. I remembered our position. A few seconds and I were as red as a lobster. Seeing Sasori was smiling, he was expecting just this very reaction. That little bastard! He planed it all out! Oh wait till I get up I'll give you a piece of my mind…the moment I can tear away from the "view."**

**At the end I found my voice. **

**You mean! You damn well knew I was here! You just pretended to be asleep. – I yelled. I only got an evil smirk as answer. He pulled away at put his shirt back on. He saw nothing else but the closing door. I turned the lock and went for a shower. After I was done I change into my "pajamas" and went for sleep. I didn't want to think about a laughing Sasori in the room next to me. I hoped my friends were better… **

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**I ****woke****up****in**** a ****bed****. I ****remembered falling asleep on the floor after crying for hours, probably Itachi picked me up. I was still in that white shirt which's back was still a little bloody. Well at least it's good to know that they know the meaning of privacy. Who would've thought of Akatsuki? Never mind. I wonder where Itachi-**

**The moment I sat up in the bed the door to my room opened. Speak of devil…**

**By****the****way since when do people walk on each other on purposely? I sent him a deathly glare, and in return I got an evil smirk. **

**Good you're awake. Dress up and we're going to head out to train. – he said. "Don't you dare to tell me what to do! I went through an emotional terror yesterday and I've had it! Back off Uchiha!"**

**After what happened yesterday you still don't know your place? – he asked reading my mind. – Hurry up! – he said and with that he headed for the door. **

**Of course mother. – I**** said under my breath and stuck out my tongue. **

**Hn. You're going to stay that way. – I heard him as he closed the door. I was so sure he was counting back and smirking to himself… 3…2…1…**

**AAAAaaahhh! I had ****enough****! – i ****screamed. I'm gonna do my best. The faster I learn the sooner I'm going to get rid of the Uchiha. The frustration was too big and when I started to climb out of bed my legs got tangled up in the sheets, so I ended up on my face. Ouch. I quickly got dressed. Mental note to self: get new clothes. I washed out my bloody shirt and placed it on the bed board. Ok, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since Tuesday. I somehow combed my hair with my fingers and headed for the door. Itachi was there waiting for me and waved his hand to follow him. I stomped my feet and stood my ground stubbornly not moving an inch from where I stood. I crossed my arms and sent him a glare. **

**What now? – he asked impatiently. I know, I know. I'm getting on his nerves. I can imagine,**** how nerve-racing I can be, seeing I managed to anger the dead calm Uchiha, oh just wait till the end of the week ether he'll kill me or finally break. That made me smile.**

**I'm hungry.**

**Later. We don't have time for this. – he said and started to walk down the hallway. **

**Later? LATER?! I'm hungry damn it! I haven't eaten since your little kidnap, and don't make me remind you when that was! ****I'm not going anywhere till you get me something to eat! I hate fish I wanna eat spaghetti. – I yelled childishly and sat down on the floor waiting for the Uchiha to make a move. He started to move forward, grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me towards the entrance.**

**Pein owns me a lot! – he hissed and dragged me to a restaurant. He ordered me some kind of stuff with noodles. Good at least he understood that I won't eat anything that's fish, tastes like fish, or has any kind of connection with fish. ****After breakfast was I willing to follow the Uchiha out of the village to the forest. Not that I had much of a choice, anyway I knew what was coming. Revenge. He's not going to go easy on me. I can't help it if I'm stubborn …or hungry. **

**Listen kunoichi. – he began and pulled out a kunai to draw a circle on the tree. – Your friends are starting with this as well. ****– he said and walked next to me. He threw the kunai that was in his hand and it landed in the middle of the circle he drew. **

**Aha, I understand. Now ****it's my turn I suppose. I pulled out a few kunai and aimed. Well that's a bit extreme. They gave me a weapon that I never held in my hand before and that's dangerous. You want me to hit the middle, Itachi? You have no idea what you're expecting of me. When we were throwing balls trying to find out which went further, well mine landed in the garbage. Oh come on do you really expect me to do this right? Well while Itachi's hit dead on mine was not even close to hitting the tree. I said a few curses and continued. After two hours of hard work I managed to hit the tree. Itachi had been watching my every move while I was worn out. I was straining myself so much even the seal on my back bled out and it hurt like hell. I took a few deep breaths and concentrated. **

**You're**** holding ****you're hand wrong. – I heard him say. **

**I'm sorry? – I questioned turning towards him. **

**I said y****ou're**** holding ****you're hand wrong. – He repeated his words and before I knew he was behind my back. Close to my back. I felt his breath on my neck. He took hold of my hand and threw the shuriken like that. It hit the middle of the target. **

**Hold the shuriken eye level, and aim. – I did as he told me and it worked. **

**It worked! I did it! – I said smiling. ****I was tired and let's not talk about tomorrows muscle strain. I quickly grabbed the remaining kunai and shuriken and followed Itachi back to the hotel. I stepped in the room Itachi behind me. Kisame was nowhere to be found but who needs a psycho shark anyway. Not my thank you. **

**I walked in my room and headed for the bathroom thinking a cold shower would ease the pain in my back. Well guess what I was wrong. The seal on my back stung like hell because of the stupid water. ****I climbed out of the bath and headed for my room. I grabbed my bag and looked for some bandages. After a while I found what I've been looking for and somehow managed to bandage my back so if it bleeds out my shirt won't get bloody. I grabbed my washed out shirt and shorts. I changed fast and threw myself on the bed flat on my stomach not to hurt my back further. I tried to sleep but my but the pain wouldn't let me. **

**After a while I heard the door open and close. The steps came towards me and I felt the bed shift as ****somebody (three guesses who) sat on my bed. **

**I opened my eyes. I was right, Uchiha…**

**Does it hurt? – he asked**

"**Does it hurt?**** Does it hurt?! You have no idea! This is all because of you!"**

**Hn. – he knew what I was thinking and I would've said it if I had the energy to do it but all I was capable for is to growl. And the suddenly the pain was gone as Itachi placed his hand on my back and started to stroke in small circles. **** Well not the kind of reaction I expected but fine with me until I don't feel pain. I felt calm and before I floated to dream land I whispered one more thing…**

**The other thing I hate next to ****fish is being waken up…**


	5. A weird dream and a drunken sushi

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**I ****was at a very odd place. It looked like a traditional Japan household. I started to look around the rooms when I heard children laughing. I took my way where I heard the voice and popped my head in the room. I saw three children playing, a boy and two girls. The boy and the taller girl had the same hair color as Sasori and when they turned my way I saw that their eyes were the same too. The smallest had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. If it weren't impossible I'd say it was me when I was little. **

**When they saw me the smallest started to run towards me smiling. **

**- Mommy! – "MOMMY!? OMG this can't be…"**

**I felt ****someone****hugging****me****from****behind****but****before I was able to turn around a dark shadow towered behind the kids and the house disappeared in thick fog. The shadow grabbed the kids and started disappearing too. I wiggled myself free from the hug and ran after them yelling while my tears flowed down on my cheeks like a river, not knowing why. It was the first time I saw them but it felt as if…as it they tore out a piece of me. The fog started to surround me too and soon I couldn't breathe. I heard a scream and than the darkness came. **

**I ****woke****up****sweating**** and ****gripping****into****the covers for dear like, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. **

**- Only a dream… - I told myself with shaking voice and held my head in my hands. I knew it was a dream but it felt so real. The light the colors the voices the feelings…the love when I saw them…the peace when they hugged me… it felt so real. **

**I shook my head. Right now the real world is more important than dreams; however the real world isn't much of a dream either…**

**I climbed out of bed took a shower and quickly dressed up. I opened the door when I heard my stomach growl. Another problem I need to do something about. I looked around to see no one. No Deidara no Sasori. I was more than happy because I didn't want to face Sasori after what happened yesterday. I saw a letter on the table along with a little money. One of the artists must've left it for me. **

„_**The **__**money**__** is **__**for food, don't spend it on anything else otherwise Kakuzu screams. After you're done, come to the place where you trained yesterday." **_

**Well**** I see he's not the one to talk. Anyway I grabbed the money and headed out of the hotel. I dropped in a restaurant and ordered something. After I ate I headed where I trained yesterday. It was easy to find my way and when I got there I felt myself pale. Instead of Deidara Sasori was waiting for me. Sasori stood up when he saw me. He acted like nothing happened yesterday. I started to blush again. **

**- ****I want to know what you learned yesterday from Deidara. – he said – Do what you did yesterday. **

**I ****stood****in**** front of ****the****tree****with****shaking****legs****. I ****did****as****yesterday****only****with**** a ****little****mistake****. I ****wasn't****watching****the****target****but****instead****Sasori. Next to this my hands were shaking. I was totally out of it because of what happened. Sasori was watching my clumsy moves with emotionless expression, however after a while he had enough and stood next to me. **

**- You're not watching the tree that's why none of your kunai had hit the target. – he said. ****I couldn't speak nor look at him. Suddenly he stood behind me and took a hold of my hand which I held the kunai with. It happened so fast I didn't even realize. After a few seconds I jumped back like a scary-cat almost cutting down his head with the kunai. **

**- What the hell is your problem now? - He asked. I couldn't answer. I just took a few steps backwards. That's when he realized what my problem could've been and he smirked evilly. **

**- I understand. – He said and stepped closer. – You feel cramped about what happed yesterday…- his smirk suddenly disappeared and was replaced by his emotionless one. ****– Which I don't give a damn about.**

**My jaws hit the floor****. I knew he was just playing around with me but this much? I flamed with anger and forgotten everything else. I turned towards the tree and threw the kunai not even thinking about Sasori and hit the target dead on. Ooops… I guess I threw it with a little too much force, poor tree. I decided not to pay attention to Sasori I would only concentrate on the training even if he's running around with little clothing…alright, alright, maybe I would look then. **

**I grabbed the rest of my kunai and practiced. When I was out of them I walked over and picked them up. ****Walking back to my place in front of the tree I was about to star it again but Sasori interrupted. **

**- It's enough ****from that.- he said and I nodded. Now you're going to practice on moving targets and you have to be careful not to get hit as well. – He said and took out a scroll. He unrolled it and PUFF a puppet appeared. The cold ran down my spine knowing that it used to be a human. This was the only thin I hated about Sasori. His art. I haven't got time to think about it since Sasori charged. I almost got hit but jumped away not leaving me time he charged again. I didn't even have time to pull out a kunai I was bouncing out of the way like a ball. Not to mention I got a few scratches already. Hoping it wasn't poisoned I kept on going otherwise if it was I would end up dead. I don't think Pein would like that… **

**While thinking about this I never realized that the puppet did a twist move and slashed my right arm open with a kunai. Fantastic. It's just fantastic. Now I can't even aim!**

**I never realized but somehow I managed to jump around the tree tops while trying to avoid Sasori's attacks. But how? It seems my long lost ninja instincts kicked in. however I gotta admit it's not that hard to jump from branch to branch. After a while I was able to do it without slipping and I somehow grabbed a kunai form its hostler. Now the only thing I had to do was to hit the target. I jumped off of the branch and tried to hide. It didn't work. Sasori knew my location and never gave me time to catch my breath. At last I threw my kunai but it missed. It was much harder to hit a moving target than a still one. I grabbed some shuriken and tried to hit the puppet while it kindly grabbed me, hit me it the stomach and I landed on the ground not too gently. Let's say I couldn't move after it. I didn't even have the strength to look up at the sky to see the puppet coming towards me and than the big black nothing came…I woke up at the sun shining in my eyes. I blinked a few to be able to see. I was still lying on the ground where I passed out who knows when. I couldn't see Sasori or the puppet…both disappeared. My right arm was bandaged up, I doubt it was Sasori so either someone found me or it was Deidara. **

**- Are you better, hmm? – asked someone next to me. I tuned my head to see Deidara. **

**- Did you bandage my hand? - I asked. **

**- Uhu-uh. Sasori-danna told me you weren't it good shape, hmm.**

**- Thank you Deidara-san. – He was a bit taken aback because of my politeness but then he smiled. **

**- Your welcome. – I trough my head back to look up at the sky. Training with Sasori doesn't seem so good but Deidara can be kind is what I learned. I think I'm going to feel as if the training will last for years with the two artists. and I couldn't even be jealous of the others…**

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**It****was****around 3:00 PM when I woke up. Remembering how I fell asleep last night, blood rushed to my face and I was as red as a tomato. I got frustrated again and started to crawl out of bed this time being carful not to land flat on my face. Next to my bed I found a new set of ninja outfit. It was pretty much like the one I had now only the shirt and the shorts were white, the skirt remained black. I quickly changed. **

**I grabbed the dirty outfit, washed it and hung it on the bed board. ****After that I headed to Itachi's room. I found him sitting on the bed with a scroll in his hand. I didn't see Kisame anywhere. I took some steps towards Itachi and my cheeks flushed a little again. **

**- I-I…err…t-thanks for the clothes. – **_**Way the go Mieko that was pretty lame**_**. Itachi looked up from the scroll and nodded. **

**- I have something to do. – He said while he rolled up the scroll. – find Kisame for me.**

**- Excuse me? – I asked back**

**- I said find Kisame for me. – He repeated and walked towards the door. Is he serious about me finding a dead drunk shark?**

**- And what do I do after that? – I asked getting angry.**

**- Bring him here. - And with that he left.**

**- And what do I do after that?! – I yelled after him. I rushed out the door after I closed it and stormed out to the streets. **

**- I can't believe he left me to find a drunken sushi. That little scab, after how nice he was last night. – I mumbled to myself as I walked from bar to bar. At last I found Kisame in a group of girls in one of the dirtiest bars of all. The disgust was clearly seen on my face. I pulled myself together and walked over to him my hands on my hips.**

**- Kisame what are you doing he-…**

**- Kunoichi!! What the hell are you doing here? Did you escape from Itachi? – he asked obviously drunk. I guess this is Itachi's revenge because of my big mouth. Bring it then!**

**- Alright you drunken sushi listen up! I don't have time to watch over a totally intoxicated shark, when I'd be happily somewhere else!!! – While I yelled all the "ladies" made a run for it. I grabbed Kisame by the collar and dragged him all the way to the hotel, not caring about what people out the street said or thought. Poor sharky was knocked out by the time we got there. It's not my fault he's drunk. ****We reached the room and I le go of him. **

**- Now what do I do with him? – I sat down on Itachi's bed and waited. After a while Kisame started snoring and I was about to go crazy. Not much later the door opened and Itachi stepped in. **

**- Judging by your expression you've been here for a while. – he said grinning mad. I only growled to let him know I was not happy about it at all. **

**- I never thought you'd bee able to get back this fast. **

**- If you knew, where were you anyway? – I asked**

**- I had something to take care of. – That's when I realized he had blood all over his clothes and it wasn't his. I got scarred and started to feel sick. **

**- What's wrong? – He asked. I felt even worse.**

**- ****You k-killed someone? – I stuttered. Itachi was left emotionless, of course he's been train to be a ninja since when he was born. And everybody knows about the Uchiha clan's tragedy. **

**- If you're ninja it's natural. – He said. So-so I was able to come over my sickness. **

**- I haven't killed anything bigger than a fly!**

**- I'm sorry to say you will, because that is what Pein wants. – He replied and sat down next to me throwing the bloody Akatsuki cloak on the chair. **

**- That's cruel. – I whispered**

**- Life is cruel. – he said and he looked somewhat…sorrowful. **

**- When can I see my friends again? – I asked quietly. **

**- That I cannot tell. After the training is over, perhaps. We'll see. – He said. **

**- ****Come****on****, ****well work on what you've learn. **

**I followed Itachi to where we practiced yesterday. I was working on my aim for an hour. **

**- That's enough. From now on we'll spar. You'll be my aim. Try to counter. ****– He said in his usual deep voice while he pulled out a few kunai. I pulled out one too and tried to avoid it I was afraid to get hit and being fast wasn't my advantage. **

**- Concentrate. This is the most important. If you don't pay attention you'll die. – He said. He attacked and I was able to avoid it sometimes. After a while he threw more and more kunai or shuriken at me. This was harder. One slashed my arm the other my leg and the third my side. It took me hours of practicing to be able to dodge it. I was tired and breathing hard. **

**- We're not done. – was all he said and then vanished from my sight. The weapons came from the trees and the bushes around me. They slashed me all over but I was able to dodge most of them. Itachi was encouraging me to go on and to concentrate. Than he said that I had to hit him. I followed him into the woods when he jumped up on the branches me following on the ground. Obviously it didn't get me anywhere. Soon I found myself up there too, running after the Uchiha. How I did it? Don't ask. **

**- I haven't worked for nothing that's for sure. – I heard him say. He told me to go on and to concentrate over and over again. His voice echoed from everywhere. Then I finally saw my chance. I jumped aimed and charged!**** The kunai I threw cut hit shit by the shoulder but his skin remained untouched. I was happy that I was able to go this far but I missed the landing and fell. I had no energy left; Itachi pushed me to the edge. Before I crashed into the ground he caught me by my waist and landed perfectly on the ground with me in his arms. I smiled at him and then passed out from exhaustion. I guess this is going to be the end of every training…**


	6. Enter Sachiko

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**When I woke up at the morning ****I was staring at the ceiling for minutes, thinking about what happened yesterday. I couldn't remember a thing. I started to get up when suddenly pain ran all over my body. Now I remembered. I stormed into the bathroom angrily. I decided to ask for money from Sasori or Deidara to buy new clothes. The one I had now looked like a bunch of cats attacked it. Great, just great. I stepped into their room to find only Deidara there. He was making something out of white clay. He looked up at me and then returned to work. **

**- Err… Deidara-san …where is Sasori-san? – I asked. **

**- ****He's****on****mission, hmm. – He answered. – Pein ordered him to go. **

**- And… when will he come back?**

**- I have no idea, hmm. Maybe…a week later, hmm. **

**A week what the hell is he doing? What kind of mission…hold on I don't wanna know. **

**- Then…Deidara-san…I want to ask you something. – He looked up at me. – C-could you…train with me…so when he comes back I'll be able to hit him. **

**- Sure, hmm. – was all he said. I blinked. Well that was easy. **

**Here we are again this so call training place. First I had to hit him and/or his bombs. Later I had to avoid them. I was kind of getting good, or so I've been told. Then we moved on with climbing trees and justus. My chakra control was good too. Not the best but good. I realized the training Sasori did with me was actually a test…needn't to say I failed. I was getting used to my life here but one thing was still missing: my friends. **

**One ****day when we were taking a break and we were sitting under the trees I saw something strange… the tree in front of me had…daisies growing out of the trunk? It was weird; I never saw such a thing like that before. Deidara saw it too. **

**- Are those…daisies, hmm? – he stood up and walked closer. The closer he got the more he could see the flowers. Soon a head popped out then a whole girl. I thought I'd faint there. It was…**

**- ****Sachiko!!! – I yelled and hugged her. I don't know how she got here or why…she was here and that's all I care about. **

**- I'm happy to see you too. – She said trying to get air. **

**- I'm so sorry! – I said letting her go. – How did you get here? And…why the hell do you have daises growing out of your ears? – I asked because I just realized that the daisies were growing out of her ears. Poor thing looked so funny. I could barely hold my laughter. **

**- That's not funny! Can't you be a little more sympathizing? – **

**- Khm…sorry. Okay, I'm fine. So how did those get there. **

**- It's a long story… - she sighted. **

**- We have time…- I said sitting down in the grass. **

**- Fine…- she said and joined me while Deidara leaned against a tree. **

**- Well – Sachiko started – I'm teamed up with Zetsu and Tobi. – I nodded. – ****You can't learn much from them except for spying I guess. **

**- I don't understand. What does this have to do with the daisies? **

**- I was about to say it! – She snapped. – I was "training" with Tobi which you can't really call training. After two days well… I was hungry. I saw some green stuff on one of the trees and well I …**

**- You ate it. – I said remembering that Sachiko had no problem to eat for example the willows leafs if she were hungry. Yuck.**

**- Yes. And I shouldn't have done it. The thing I ate was Zetsu's hair. **

**- YUCK!!! You ate Zetsu's hair! – I was totally grossed out. **

**- Unfortunately…and this is how I woke up in the morning. – She said pointing at the flowers coming out of her ears. – I have no idea how to get rid of them! I can't walk around like this; people will think I'm crazy!**

**- I think they're cute – Deidara say. It's needn't to say Sachiko turned beat red. I just chuckled for my self. I know she likes the blond terrorist. After Sachiko overcame her daze she turned towards me. **

**- What happened to your arm? – She looked over my right arm which was bandaged. It healed pretty slowly and I couldn't aim properly with it. **

**- Just training. – I answered simply. **

**- What kind of training did you do that made you end up like this? – She nagged me. **

**- I was**** just…practicing with Sasori-san. – I bowed my head. She wanted me to go on but seeing my expression she stayed quite. **

**- I think it's better if you get going. – Deidara said pushing himself away from the tree. – Leader-sama won't be happy if he hears about you being here Sachiko. **

**- But why can't we be together? – I asked – Why do we have to be divided into teams?**

**- That I can't answer.**

**- ****Leave****it… - Sachiko said putting a hand on my shoulder. – He won't say anything anyway. I guess I'd be going then. – I hugged her and watched her walk away. I finally met one of my friends and the she had to go. Freaking Akatsuki! **

**- Let's continue. – I heard Deidara say. I turned towards him and we kept on going. I tried to focus on the training and that soon I'll be stronger and I'll beat Sasori when he gets back. **

**This happened three days after****. When I got up in the morning I saw his cloak on his bed but do Sasori or Deidara. I shrugged it off and went to get food. I got some money from Deidara so I managed to get a new outfit. After I was done eating o walked to the clearing. I was right to find the two artists there talking. The moment they saw me they went quite. So it was none of my business, I get it. **

**- Good morning! – I greeted. **

**- Morning, hmm. – Sasori just nodded. **

**- I guess I'd be going then, Danna, hmm. – Waving his hand he left – Good training!**

**Good ****luck. – He whispered in my ears as he passed me. I gulped. Well yes I needed that. **

**- ****You've gotten better I guess. – He said coming towards me. The cold ran down my spine from his voice and in a good way. I liked hearing his voice even when I was in my fantasy world. **

**- ****Alright. Let's get to it. – He said pulling out a scroll like last time. However the puppet was different. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**- Your task is the same like last time. – With this he charged. I dodged easily this time. He was testing my knowledge. I was doing well. However I must say I jumped out of the shurikens way in the last second. I was still not good enough to hit the target. Suddenly the puppet disappeared from my sight. From the corner of my eyes I watched Sasori but suddenly he vanished as well. I didn't know what to do now. I can't fight against something I can't see. **

**Then I realized this is just what Sasori wants. To get puzzled**** and loose focus. I tried to calm down and regain my focus. I closed my eyes and listened. Silence. Then from behind my back from the left I heard soft clack. It was too fast. I couldn't jump away and the puppet's katana went trough my body. Or did it? **

**PUFF!**** A log appeared. Kawarimi no jutsu. The moment I heard the clacking I replaced myself with a log. I made Sasori fell for it. And now I knew where he was hiding. The chakra strings were visible. I threw some kunai and shuriken to force my opponent out of the bushes into the clearing. This was my big chance. If I miss there won't be next one. I threw my kunai and I thought it had hit Sasori but to my luck he moved fast. However some red hair connected with the ground. So this is what I was capable of doing after training for a week. I couldn't even cut his clothes. I was miserable. I was expecting the puppet to move towards me but it never did. I looked up at Sasori shocked. He made it disappear and didn't attack. I was totally confused. Last time he wasn't like this, what happened? **

**- ****Come on Yumi, let's get going. – He said. I blinked. It was the first time he called me by my name. Forget what I said this was the first time he addressed me! What happened to him on this mission?? I shook my head and walked after him. We were walking next to each other. He hasn't said a word till we reached the village. I couldn't see Deidara anywhere. Sasori sat down on the bed and looked at me. My cheeks flushed red. **

**- ****It looks like Deidara trained you well. – He said. – We have to work on some parts and you'll be fine. – I blushed even more because of the compliment. Sasori grinned. – And from now on I'll teach you puppet control. Don't worry I'm not going to force you to use this technique only. – He said seeing my expression. **

**- ****With this technique you'll be able to move simple kunai or shuriken as well. It's a useful thing. **

**Whatever you say it won't make it seem better for me****. **

**- And you'll learn how to use poisons. **

**- That won't be easy am I correct. – I interrupted. – Poisons. Making them and antidotes…it seems hard. **

**- It is. **

**- Puppet control is hard as well. **

**- What do you mean?**

**- It'll take a lot of time and I bet Deidara comes up with things too, when will I get to see my friends again?!**

**- I can't tell it depends on Pein. But I don't think he-…**

**- What is it that Pein doesn't want? What the hell do you mean Sasori-san? **

**- It won't be a good idea if I told you. – Well, well, well it seems even Akasuna no Sasori makes mistakes by letting information slip. It's good to know. By the way he was kind. Not really just a little kind.**

**- Couldn't you just… - he shook his head. **

**- I'm sorry you have to wait. – Thanks, wait. **

**- Aren't you're the one who hates to wait and to make others wait? – I asked smiling. He gave me a dirty look. **

**- I was just joking. – I held up my hands in defeat. At least I got to know that not just Deidara but Sasori could be normal too…sometimes. Anyway I started to like them. And Sasori is nice …and cute…Whaaaa! Leave me alone you dirty thoughts!**

**Huh…I wonder how the rest of my friends are doing…**

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**I opened my eyes slowly. I tried to sit up but fell back because of the muscle strain. I was looking at the ceiling and**** thought about how my life worked out this way. Maybe this is some kind destiny stuff. This is what appeared in my head: Akatsuki plus us five equals world domination. **

**I started to laugh hard. Did I finally go crazy? Wait don't answer that. ****I'm stupid in a lot of things; maybe they mistook me as someone else. My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. **

**- Mieko, come. – I heard Itachi's voice from the other side of the door. Every muscle in my body hurt and I decided to cancel today's training and sleep. **

**- Leave me alone! – I yelled and pulled the cover over my head. The door opened and I heard Itachi's footsteps as they came over to me. **

**- Listen up kunoichi I don't have time for this! – He said in threatening voice. **

**- Go to hell! – I mumbled from under the covers. I waited for him to grab me and pull me out of bed but it never happened. I waited and waited and waited but nothing. Considering that I won and he left me alone I started to go back to sleep. How wrong I was. A bucket of ice cold water made me jump out of bed. I screamed in surprise not worrying about Itachi's ears. I sat there dripping wet and cold looking at Itachi telling him "do you have death wish?" because I couldn't speak. The moment I found my voice I yelled at the Uchiha who was standing in front of me with an empty bucket. **

**- What the hell was that for!? – I was gasping for air. **

**- Dreamy, you're up. – He said with his usual deep voice. **

**- Dreamy, oh how fantastic! Don't make me say something I'll regret later! – I shouted in his face. **

**- Rule number one: no regret for whiny babies. – He said. **

**- Tell me since when are you a slave-driver?**

**- Watch your tongue. – I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. **

**- dress up and let's get going. – I wanted to interrupt but…**

**- You talk back and I'll make your training a living hell.**

**- Stop threatening me! I had enough of your ego! All I wan to do is to sleep, watch TV in a comfortable armchair away from **_**you**_**! Am I asking too much?!**

**Apparently yes. My little break out inspired Itachi to force me till I was dead tired. I'm waiting for him to drown in his ego. He sits there watching me as I suffer. I had to run forty-eight laps around the village originally staring with twelve but whenever I talked back or tried to cheat he doubled it. The shuriken practice. Yay! Not! I was the target. Then chakra control. He made me climb that stupid tree. After four hour I made it to the top without falling down. Still he said we were not done. He made me practice walking on water. I hope you feel regret and you'd better. I tried with all my might but no use. I was too tired and Itachi knew that too still he told me to keep going. A small river was the place of my struggling. I landed in the ice cold water every time. The water stung my wounds. I held back my tears not wanting Itachi to see them and take advantage. After I landed in the water for the twenty-eight time out of twenty-eight I lost it. I started to fuss and curse. **

**- ****Do you want to run a few more laps kunoichi? – He asked from the other side of the little river. I had enough. I'm gonna go there and strangle him. I don't care if he's stronger or I'm tired as hell. I just don't! I pulled out a kunai and rushed towards him. I saw him smirk and his face read victory. **

**- It looks like I haven't worked for nothing. – I looked at him with a question mark above my head. He pointed down and I looked down. **

**- OMG, what the hell!!! – I screamed when I saw myself standing on the surface of the water. I did it? I got really scared and started to take careful steps towards the solid ground. The last few meters I ran. I was soaked to the bone I don't need another batch thank you. I dropped down next to Itachi half dead. **

**- Get your weapons. – he ordered me. **

**- Excuse me, I just sat down!- I yelled**

**- You have energy to yell than you have energy to pick up your weapons. – he said- or you can run a few more laps. **

**That was enough motivation for me. I got up and collected my kunais. **

**After that I walked behind Itachi and wrung my wet hair over his head getting him soaked too. Haha this is what you get its revenge. **

**-You slave driver! – I mumbled. Turning around I started to walk back not even looking back at the Uchiha. Suddenly I felt dizzy and I found myself looking up at the sky. Itachi got up and walked over to me. **

**- I got to admit you've got stamina. And here I thought it'll be silence till dinner. **

**- I'm sorry I got you disappointed. – I said as he helped me up. I was shivering with cold because of the cold water. I looked up at Itachi who pulled off his Akatsuki cloak and placed it over my shoulder. Aaalrigth. This isn't what I expected. **

**- If you think I'll treat you while you're sick you're wrong. **

**- Well I have to say that I'm capable of getting sick between October and February. **

**- You'll forget about it when you look at Kisame's home made soup. **

**- You are not serious. – I mocked. **

**- Hn. **

**- Sorry, I didn't get that. – I pushed on. **

**- Do me a favor – he started – and stay quite till dinner…**


	7. Aiko the mysterious girl

Before we go on with the original story line here's a little something that'll be useful, so you won't look at the new character with question marks above your head. XD

**P.O.V. Akahana Aiko**

**This day was just like the other. Boring and long. History was our ****umpteenth****lesson, Yumi, Mieko, Kita and me were sitting there and gathered dust. Out of boredom I looked out the window only to see dead white face coming towards us and snake in the window. At first I thought it was only me seeing it and that it was a ghost but from my classmates expressions it was clear that they saw it too. That snake like thing made its way towards Mieko who wanted to scream but couldn't. Yumi who was sitting next to her wasn't in that much of a shock so she grabbed some kind of book and wacked it with all her might. That something went flying out the window which Yumi quickly closed. The whole class was staring at her. **

**- Who the hell was that? – asked the teacher. **

**- O-Orochimaru. – said Yumi**

**- ****You know this man?! – he asked taken aback. **

**Everybody was shocked and looked at Yumi but not me. I was staring at the other side of the building. More specifically the top of it. There was something on top of it. And something told me to get the hell out of here of fight even when it seemed the danger was over. I watched the top of the building only to see some kind of purple smoke. It started to get thicker by the minute. Then it started to spin and twist, it was more like liquid this time, when an orange haired guy in black robes came out. Four other guys followed him. The last one was a red haired guy jumped from the roof and landed on our windowsill. Like a polite little boy he knocked on the window. Then an explosion shook the room and red head flew in, sliding on the table, knocking out the teacher and landing at the other end of it. For a second it was silence but then the panic broke out. My classmates jumped up from their seats and ran for the door pushing each other. Our teacher was knocked out and the red head got up and walked to the window. Well it seemed like he did but he wanted something else. His partners climbed in too and started to pull two of us. That's when I realized that two people were Mieko and Yumi. They were sitting the closet to the window, it's lucky they didn't get hurt, what do these **_**things**_** want from them anyway?**

**I wanted to go back and help Mieko and Yumi but some of my "helpful" classmates pushed me out of the room. ****Then to my luck the fire alarm went off and every class in the school wanted out. The teachers were trying to get the kids out of the building with little luck. I started to go the opposite way everybody was. I had a plan. Only one person can help me now, I mean them. Sandy was one of my friends who were able to control chakra the best. Here class was on the second floor and it took me a wile to get there with everybody trying to push me back. I tried to relax so I closed my eyes. The cold ran down my spine and someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girls bathroom. It was Sandy. **

**- What happened? – she asked as she closed the door. **

**- Two of my classmates were kidnapped by some… creatures!**

**- What kind of creatures, Aiko?**

**- I don't know. Maybe…- I wasn't sure about it but it's not impossible.- Maybe from another dimension! **

**- Which one? - she asked fast, wanting to know. So she didn't think me as a complete idiot. ****But there's a problem…**

**- I don't know…**

**- It's not a big surprise. There are ****lots of dimensions. – she said thinking**

**- I need a portal! – I said **

**- That's not a bad idea but I need something**** from the other dimension to get you there. **

**- Perhaps there is something left in the room. **

**- Which room? – she asked not understanding****. **

**- Our classroom, silly.**

**- They're not the only ones. – she said in a scary voice like she was in trans or something. **

**- What? – I had no idea of what she was talking about but I didn't want to know. **

– **Two other girls were kidnapped and another one from a different school. **

**- But why? This has to be a fucking dream!**

**- I can't answer you this but we have to hurry. The police should be here any minute and they'll probably think its kidnap. Your classroom is the closest. **

**- Alright I'm going. – I said and stepped out of the bathroom. I ran down the stairs and hallways. I would've enjoyed it as my steps echoed in the empty building if I weren't scared as hell. **

**Our classroom looked like a disaster. The chairs and desks were shoved to the side the windows were broken and the one that blasted in was missing from the wall completely. **

**The desk which belonged to Mieko and Yumi was broken in the middle. Their book bags were still there. I stared out on the hole in the wall. I was looking at the top of the building but there was nothing to see anymore. They vanished. I ran my hand over the edge of the hole. It was pretty harsh so there was a chance that one of the **_**things**_** clothes got caught. I was right. There was a piece of texture left which was smaller than my hand. A white line ran in the middle. One side was black and the other was red. I'm sure none of my classmates wore anything like this. Conclusion, it belonged to one of the **_**things**_**. **

**I'm not saying I haven't seen these **_**things**_** before. I saw Mieko and Yumi drawing them in their notebooks. They were always drawing them. I thought it wouldn't hurt to know more about them so I grabbed Mieko's bag and pulled out one of her notebooks. Maybe I can find some information about these creatures. I had luck! The green notebook I pulled out had Japan letters written in it. I looked it over and I found the drawings of the creatures. I closed it and ran up to the second floor to Sandy. **

**- Did you find something? – she asked. I han****ded over the texture. **

**- Yes. **

**She held it with both of her hands and concentrated. I got goose bumps all over me because of her powers. It looked like a little tornado which spinned fast and then slowed finally disappeared. **

**- ****Help me! – she said – grab this thing you too and concentrate! **

**I did as told. I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my might to open that freaking portal. I opened my eyes to see two purple snakes that took the texture in their mouth and pulled it over a little. Then they started to twist and spin like they were about to eat the texture…or each other. ****Then the portal opened. Finally the snakes turned into a liquid like thing. "Purple smoke, ne?" I thought. **

**The portal pulsed the light and the twist got stronger, then it faded and again. Perhaps it was the heartbeat of the universe, pulse of the cosmos. I was looking at it in wonderingly then I woke from the trans. Sandy was on the floor unconscious. She was breathing so she was fine. It's all so confusing. I don't know what brought me out of my trans but then…Oh, my God! – I thought. The police! I heard the siren of the cars! I imagined myself at their place. They come in to find an unconscious girl on the floor and a portal to another dimension. I don't want to explain everything to them. I can only hope that it'll close behind me and it won't get Sandy it trouble.**

**I took the notebook in my hand and stepped in the portal. I felt like a tornado caught me and brought me higher. I couldn't breath even if I tried, there was no oxygen. Why would there be between dimensions! And when I just couldn't take it anymore it stopped and I started to fall. I felt like shit but there was AIR!**

**I took a deep breath when I felt I landed in water. ****I had enough of this!**

**I tried to swim towards the land and I hope there was a land. Wouldn't it be embarrassing to**** finally make it to another dimension and then drown into a sea!?**

**Then I reached out my hand and it grabbed something hard. **

**-****Finally! - I said and started to climb out of the water. Somebody took hold of my hand and started to pull me out and away from the water. I let myself be pulled, what else could I do? I barley had energy to breath let alone climb out on my own. **

**Mr. Stranger pulled me away from the water and laid me on my side. I started to cough up a lot of water I didn't know swallowed. When I felt a little better I opened my eyes to look up at my savior and I think I lost consciousness then and there. When I usually look at someone I look at their eyes. My savior had really strange eyes from what I can tell. They looked like someone threw rose petals in a cup of milk. **

**- Are you alright? - he asked. **

"**Do I look like, you Miklyeye?" I thought but I couldn't say it. On the brisk of falling into the blackness I don't think my brain realized what was so strange it this boy, and couldn't take the trauma that his eyes gave me. He looked at me worried and than everything went black. **

**My next memory is that I woke up on the floor-like –bed, with a blanket over me. ****For a while I stayed unmoving than I suddenly sat up. Sickness came over me and I felt dizzy but in the end I won. When my vision got clear again I saw the Milkyeyed as he sat at the end of the bed and played with a weir knife. When he felt that I moved he looked at me with those white eyes. **

**-Are you alright?- he asked. **

**-Almost. – I answered looking around the room. Shelves, books, a window and some wardrobe. The blanket around me looked unnaturally white. I felt myself in a dollhouse. The Milkyeyed just sat there and waited for me to ask a question. **

**-Where am I?- was the firs thing I asked. **

**-In my room. – came the short answer. **

**-What happened? – nothing else came to my mind and I still felt like throwing up. **

**-I pulled you out of the creek and then you fainted. However I don't know how you got there. – he said. **

**I knew. It seems the end of the portal was above a creek and I fell in. Maxy respect Sandy!**** When I thought over what happened I felt something missing. **

**-Oh, no! – I yelled- Mieko's notebook!**

**The Milkyeyed looked at me confused but I saw it on him that he wouldn't ask even if it meant the end of the world. **

**-Didn't I have a green book like thing with me? – I asked unsure. **

**-Like this? – he asked and handed me what I was looking for. **

**-Yes! Thank you. – I said and realized he was a little bit closer than I wanted him to be. I opened it to see it was a little wet but the inside was not damaged. There were Japan letter as well as normal, the kind we use and of course drawings, lineart and colored as well. However I was looking for one drawing, the picture of the one that had knocked on our window, the red haired. When I finally found it I turned it towards the Milkyeyed and said:**

**-I have to find this thing! **

**When he saw the picture he looked serious and somewhat scared. **

**-Why?- he asked his voice ice cold. Up till now I thought I can ready people, what they think but now, as I looked I his eyes and face I just couldn't tell what he felt. I saw fear, anger and something that looked like jealousy? I don't know. **

**-He kidnapped my friends. – I said **

**-Hm. – that's it?! He just said "hm" when I told him my friends were… is kidnapping this common in this dimension?**

**I was angry. Not because of him but because of this whole freaking situation! **

**-Where did you come from. – he asked totally cool. **

**-That would be a long story. **

**-Just because I heard some odd things lately. **

**-What kind of things!?- I asked eagerly**

**-About kidnapping some strangers from far away. **

**-You don't even know from how far. – I sighted **

**-How many people were kidnapped?- he asked **

**-Five. – at this, I think because he figured out from where I came from, he leaned closer and asked in whisper:**

**-Did you really come from a another dimension? **

**-Yes- I nodded.**

**-How important are your friends to you?**

**-Very!**

**-Then you are in serious trouble. **

**-But why?- I was confused now.**

**-I don't think Akatsuki will let them go without a fight. **

**ERROR1**

**It took me time to realize what he said.**

**-What's an 'Akatsuki'? – I asked**

**-They are some S-ranked criminal ninjas who left their village and joined in an organization. **

**ERROR2**

**Ninja? Ninja?! NINJA!??!**

**-Is something wrong?- he asked. Wrong? What could be wrong? I decided it doesn't matter. Nothing mattered! It was even funny! In this dimension ninjas are running around! It's veeeeery funny!**

**-Everything is fine. – I said smiling. –Are there a lot of ninjas around here?**

**-Yes. – he said a bit confused**

**-Well from where I come from we don't have any ninjas at all. Are you a ninja too?**

**-Yes. **

**-How sweet! – the Milkyeyed is a ninja! Isn't it cute?**

**-Are you sure you're alright?- he asked me again. – You should sleep. **

**-Yes! – I said trying to breathe while laughing like I was mad. ****I usually laugh when I'm nervous. And now I'm pretty nervous…NINJAS!**

**The Milkyeyed said goodbye and left. ****I laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket over my head still laughing. **

**Next morning I remembered everything. I heard after a good sleep people forget about the cause of a great trauma. I didn't. ****My clothes were still a little wet and I had some seaweed in my hair. I decided to take a shower and then perhaps look around the world of these **_**things**_**. **

I'm so sorry it took me so long.. By the way if you go to my profile you can see the link to a drawing which Sachiko made and also a video that I made. Hope you like it! Sorry again!!!!!


	8. Kumiko the girl in Hidan's nightmares

P.O.V. Kumiko

PE class …oh how I hate it! But after English lesson it's kinda reviving. We all dressed while we were discussing the newest gossips and jokes. And of course there were people who didn't want to participate in this lesson out of different reasons. Their problem, I didn't care.

After we were done with a few laps in the gym the teacher said that we are going to have gymnastic exercise in the remaining forty minutes of the lesson. Apart from me everybody had a problem with it and they almost killed the small teacher while expressing they didn't want to do this. In the end of course no one wanted a bad grade so they did as told. I have to tell I'm pretty god at this. I couldn't run as fast and as long as others did and I didn't fly over the gym when we were long-jumping, but when it came to gymnastics I was pretty good. I'm flexible and I'm strong too. I even got good comment about it!

-Okay! It's enough! Now we are all going to do handstand!- said the teacher.

We lined up and started trying. A lot of them said they are going to break their necks…or the teacher's. Then it was my turn. I didn't play around. The weather outside was gray just like my mood I wanted to get this over with. I took a swing and did it three times just to stop for a second and then start again. Suddenly I saw a flash from the corners of my eyes. I quickly shot my head up there but there was nothing to see. "I'm sure there was something there."

-What's wrong? Go on! Are you dizzy?- he asked and I came back from dream world.

-No! I'm fine! – I said and repeated my movements. After I finished I waited for my friends in the doorway till they were done too.

Then again a dark flash came in front of the window. Bianka, on of my friends saw me tensed and asked why I acted this way. I had know idea myself so I shrugged it off. Our next class was math. And we were going to write a test so I tried to dress up fast in order to quickly run over the curricula again. I was so good that I left the dressing rooms first. This early there is no class after us so the staircase and the hall are now completely empty. I mean it should've been empty because the moment I stepped out two extremely familiar guys in extremely familiar uniform stood in my way. I couldn't believe what I saw so I stepped back in the dressing room, closed the door, and took a deep breath. I looked up again and opened the door. The boys were still there however look on their faces said doubter. I was about to scream when I realized who they were.

" The Akatsuki is here…here in the gym…in the school…in reality…yeah right nothing's more natural then this." Then one of them spoke.

-Hey little girl if you'd decided, in or out, then we're gonna tell you why we're here.

-I'm hallucinating.

-Perhaps. What do you see?

-A few evolutionary dead end. – I was started to get angry.

If I can talk to them maybe they didn't come here to kill me. By the way, the guy I'm talking to is non other than Hidan, Akatsuki's immortal and bad mouthed bad guy.

-You ain't getting anywhere with this. – said a voice from behind and a something came out of the wall…Zetsu. I shook my head and straitened myself. This is too much for even me.

-My God! Why the hell am I even talking to you! You don't even exist! I'm just fantasizing! I should be studying math for crying out loud!!!

-So you say we don't exist?- Hidan's purple eyes flashed angrily and in a second I found myself against the wall. My head hit it pretty well. – Does this exist?- he leaned in- Is this real?- the Jashin necklace around his neck jingled a little and then I realized it was all too real. Beside that I realized I felt cramped for room so I started to wiggle in his grip but that made him to slam me into the wall again and hit my head.

I saw stars around my head…they were dancing! He was starting to squeeze my neck harder but it the end Kakuzu was the one who saved me, saying:

-We didn't come here to kill her. – so he let me go. I stood there dizzy and unsure in front of them. When I felt good enough not to fall Pain stepped forward. Of course in his hologram form.

-You are coming with us. – he said

-The others are coming out soon you can't get out without getting seen. – I said

-You're right…Itachi! Zetsu! Get rid of them. – What?! No! Not Zetsu! I tried to keep them from entering the room but all in vain. Tentacles wrapped around me and I couldn't breathe.

-No Kakuzu let me go! No!- inside was silence then they started to laugh. What the hell were they laughing about?! Then suddenly they started to scream and I heard them trying to run. After three minutes, nothing. Not even a sound. I fell on my knees and started sobbing. I didn't like my class very much but there were people there I loved! The door opened and I screamed. All of them were on the floor unmoving. There as no blood though. Itachi stepped in front of me.

-Don't worry they're not dead just unconscious. – he said. "Thank goodness." I started to shake as anger flushed over me.

-You fucking jerk!- I yelled and tried to get up to strangle the Uchiha but Kakuzu still held me tight. I didn't think about what I could do with Itachi but right now I didn't have any brain to think about the consequences. All I knew was that I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel great pain.

-I don't think she wants to come with us willingly so we have to find another way, hmm.

-You think so Deidara?

-I also think we'll have problem with her. – said Sasori

-In this case we'll have to use force.

-I'll take that part. – I heard Kisame's voice, and then a huge whack came down my head. I didn't faint yet. My head is kinda hard. You can't knock me out this easy, however the hit was strong enough to make me fall to the ground and see stars again.

-My goodness can't you even get this right?! – I don't know why's voice it was because I wasn't I feeling good and the next hit did the trick. The last thing I felt was that someone threw me over his shoulder and than black…

-Do you think she's alright? Is she even alive?

-I don't know…

-Then do something! Wake her up or something!- somebody sat beside me and shook my shoulder.

-Hey! Kumiko! Wake up! Hey!

-AAaaa…My head…

-Great you're alive…it'S something. – I opened my eyes. First it was blurry then it cleared.

-Where am I?

-Good question.

-Mieko it's you!

-Well yes you did you expect?

-I don't know. Hey, you know what! This was the stupidest dream I've ever had! I dreamed that the Akatsuki came to our gym and hit me on the head and kidnapped me isn't it funny?

-Weeell

-Err…Kumiko….

-What?

-That was no dream. – my eyes widened. I sat up and looked around.

-Well yes. This isn't our gym. – I sighed and got up. Apparently I moved too fast so dizziness got to me but luckily Sachiko was there to guide me.

-Watch it girl! Slow down! You got a big hit to your head. I wouldn't be jumping around. – I looked at her.

-I'm fine. Just dizzy. Nothing big.

-You sure?

-Aha… I think. – then I realized the only person left unconscious. She was my foster-daughter. She laid there and didn't want to get up. All of us were trying but no effect. In the end Mieko's voice got to her.

- Yumi! Yumi!- then she suddenly woke up. I felt reviled. "Thank goodness."

-Are you alright? – Mieko asked – We were very worried you know.

-Who?- she sat up and looked around. Then she smiled.

- What happened to all of you? – she asked and looked at Sachiko.

-Well… - Sachiko began – we were sitting in the classroom when the window blasted in and there stood Deidara and Itachi.

-We froze and of course we couldn't fight against the Mangekyou. – continued Reiko.

-And this is where we woke up. – I finished. – well actually Mieko woke us up. " But how the hell did she wake up this fast?"

- B-but…you were knocked out by the Sharingan too weren't you? – asked Yumi "She reads my mind."

-No, I was knocked out by the blackboard. The Sharingan couldn't affect me.

-What do you mean it couldn't affect you? – Reiko asked – How come?

-Ask something I can answer. -She replied.

-Why the hell are we here anyway? – I asked aloud – What do they gain by kidnapping five school girls? – "who knows the ways of Akatsuki is bottomless."

- If you don't mind I'll explain. - Said a voice. We all looked up quickly. This is when I realized we were in some kind of cell, that only had one metal door. In the door stood Pein and the other Akatsuki. Kisame came in last and closed the door. Pein realized that Yumi was eying the door and said.

-Don't even think about it. You wont get out of here without my permission. – He said. I heard you wanted to know why you are here. – "No I don't want to know. Being curious is not good for my health. I just want to go home."- Well I'm going to tell you. But first…- "Are we playing 'You ask, I'll answer'? Are we? Because if we do, I'm out."- I want to know much do you know about your situations.

*sit tight, sit tight, sit tight, sit tight, don't move, don't move, don't move, stay hidden, stay hidden, stay hid-* - Hidan! Bring…- he pointed at me- "Why you…" I rolled my eyes.

-Fuck you! He's making me to jump for him again. – Hidan mumbled under his nose. He grabbed me by the hand and roughly pulled me over to Pain.

- Hey! Can't you be a little softer?- I yelled

-No! - "Hick"

- What's your name? – asked the leader.

Fujiwara Kumiko. But what th-… - I couldn't finish because Hidan had put a hand over my mouth.

-Shut your trap if you're not asked! – I didn't see but jugging by Pain's reaction the girls didn't like this at all.

-I see we have to keep an eye on you girls. – he said and one Akatsuki member stood behind each of them.

- Alright now let's continue. – he began and turned towards me again. – do you know who we are? "Do you think 'm completely stupid?"

-Should I? – I asked hoping that the others are getting it as well.

-Hmm…I didn't quit expect this answer. I was sure you all knew who we are. – he looked at them again.

- So what if we know you're the Akatsuki!?- yelled Yumi but closed her mouth the moment she saw the hard look I gave her.

-How much do you know about chakra? – he asked

-Not much.- I lied. I tried to get as much information out of Pain as possible if it meant hearing about the chakra then let it be.

-Looks like I have to explain it all. Chakra is the energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a jutsu. The energy comes from the body energy that…- while Pain explained I tried to imagine it. If I do it'll be never forgotten. I don't know how I do it I just do.

-And this is it about chakra. – Pein finished.- All right, and I wanted to ask you if you knew you had chakra?

-What do you mean? How should I know? What am I? A ninja?

-Okay that's enough. You can sit down. – "Thank you for the lesson, sir!" I was glad to sit down again. Hidan gives me the creeps! Then Pain did the same thing with Yumi.

-What's your name?

-K-kurokawa Yumi.

-Should I ask you how much do you know about chakra?

-A big nothing. –"That's a smart girl!"

-I have no other choice but to explain it again. The chakra-…- "Oh, no, Not again!"

-You don't plan on that do you? You aren't gonna hear anything new from us except our name-… - Sasori made her shut up by putting a hand over her mouth.

-Leave it Sasori. – Pein said and he narrowed his eyes. – Let her go. We won't get any further. -Alright, may I know your names then? – he asked.

- Asukai Mieko.

- Horiuchi Sachiko.

- Kuroda Reiko.

-Great. Now I'm going to tell you why you are here. Not long ago we have read a very interesting scroll. Unfortunately Konoha got its hand on it so we aren't the only ones who have read it. This very old scroll had information about five long lost ninja clans. Actually five descendants of these clans, which have the power to rule the _entire_ world.

-And we fit in this…how? – Reiko asked – you don't want to-

-Exactly. The five of you are the one which with we can rule the world.

-This is all nice and beautiful but I think you are mistaken. – Yumi said – we are not ninjas. And I do not know about me being a ninja. Why are you so sure about that we are the ones you were looking for?

-The five of you were the only ones who had chakra circulation system.

-Right. I don't believe you. – Yumi said "But there has to be some kind of connection."

-And about being ninja. It can be helped. We're going to train you.

-Back to the scroll. Why is it important that Konoha read it too? – I asked

-Because they wanted to kidnap you as well, only we were faster. – the leader said.

-And why do you think we will cooperate? -Sachiko asked.

-You have two choices. You cooperate or die. – "See I told you that this little trip will do no good to my health!"

-But…. – we are the one you want. Without us you won't be able to rule the world. You can't hurt us! – said Yumi

-Don't be so sure little girl. If you resist you won't be useful so we'll kill you. – "Hey! I could've said that!"

- Besides this we have another reason. – I looked up at him. Maybe he still had something interesting to say.

- We want to assure the next generation of Akatsuki if something happens to us perhaps if we die. – "Second generation? What kind of second ge…PERVET!!!!"

-NO, WAY NO!!! – jumped up Yumi.

-WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN YOUR FUCKING BREEDING PROGRAM!!! – Mieko yelled.

-DREAM ON FREACK!!! - I shouted

-Do you have to shout? – he asked totally expecting our outburst.

-You have no right to do this to us! – Yumi said a bit calmer.

-Well right now we are in a position when we can do anything. – "That's true"

-That's much better. I think it's the best if we put this away for a while. – tensed silence. – Let's get back to your training. The five of you will each learn under two Akatsuki members. First they'll teach you the basics and then what they think is important. I don't want any of you escaping. You'll get your necessary equipments, but first I'll tell you who'd be with who.

- Kumiko-san will be with Hidan and Kakuzu.

- Fuck you why me! – "Fuck you why me!?"

-Mieko with Itachi-san and Kisame. Sachiko-san with Zetsu and Tobi

- Why do you hate me God why?- said Sachiko

-Yumi-san with Deidara and Sasori and Rieko-san is going to be with me and Konan. And now, you'll get your necessary equipments. – With that he turned around and left. Zetsu and Tobi gave us each a backpack. I heard as Yumi hissed in pain.

-Yumi, are you alright? – Mieko asked.

-Yes, but I think my shoulder is wrenched. – Sasori took hold of her pained hand.

-Dose it hurt? – he asked emotionless.

-No I was only joking, of course it HURTS!

-Don't move. – he said

-Why no-…AAaah!!!- Sasori quickly pulled at her hand and her shoulder was back in its original place.

-Why did you do that? – "What do you think?".

-We are in no need of an injured or whining- "I knew it."

- Sweet. – I said and laughed with everyone else. I looked in my bag. Weapons, clothes … clothes? What for? I took them out and changed. At least not Akatsuki uniform.

-Did they get you guys seizes too? – Yumi asked "Yeah! The tailor is a professional! Give my kisses!"

-Yep. Just fine. – Mieko answered angrily.

-What's wrong? – Asked Yumi.

-What's wrong? What's wrong?! They placed me together with the Uchiha that's wrong!

-Calm down. – I said – look at the bright side. By the time your training ends you'll be a great genjustu user.

Tha-… - she couldn't finis because the door opened reviling Konan there.

It's time to go. – she said and we followed her outside. We were in a great cave and the entrance was closed by a bid stone. Our sweet Akatsuki members were waiting for us there. Itachi did some hand signs and the stone lifted. All of us stepped outside and we all left with our baby-sitters.

We were going kinda slow, because I kept looking back to the cave and my friends. I was scared hat I might not see them anymore. Then I turned back and looked at the two ninjas who were leading the way. They had no idea what mess they got themselves in.

We had been walking for quit a while. All I was thinking about was how to escape. I can't fight them and running would be pointless seeing that Kakuzu would get me in no time. Than what the hell should I do?!

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud scream. My head shot up and searched for the origin. I realized it came from the way of the girls. Somebody was in trouble! I started to run back as fast as I could. I threw my bag away so it won't slow me but just as I thought back then Kakuzu got to me in a minute. He pushed me back so I fell on my butt and looked up at him panting.

-Where do you think you're going?

-Are you deaf!? Somebody screamed! I have to help!

-Your friends are looking for trouble if they play with their masters.

-Masters? What kind of master is this?!- I yelled but he didn't even hear it.

-I suggest you keep it low and do as we say!

-Fuck you! And what about her?!

-It's non of our businesses. And don't lose this again. – he said and threw me my backpack. – Someday your life may depend on it. Now, get up and go! – I looked at him with killing intent.

Again I was falling behind. Hidan was blabbering about that he would've killed me long time ago because I only bring trouble.

-Pain is plain stupid if he wants to rely on these chicks. They are good for nothing! They can't even fight.

-That's why we have to train them idiot.

-Train them? Train them?! For what? We're loosing a lot of time. We should be looking for the Jinchuriky! That's our job!

-Hey guys! I'm tired! Is it far?- they didn't pay attention

-Our job is what the leader says.

-Where are we going anyway?- I tried asking

-'What the leader says.' That's the stupidest thing I've heard! I haven't killed anyone for days. I'm getting all worked up!

-Hey! Anybody there? I asked something! – this is annoying. Nobody's listening great! Hey, great! Now I can make my escape! Thy guys were so into it that they didn't even realized me falling behind and taking off the road. I waited in a bush and when I couldn't hear them anymore I stood up and looked around.

-Now which way? I cant go back so… forward we go!- I started to walk inside the woods. It started to get dark and cold but the ninja outfit was no use. Everywhere I looked I saw shadows. I took out a kunai just in case. I don't know how to use it but who cares. I was very scared now! Something moved in the bush next to me. I held the kunai in both of my hands and started to back away.

-Who's there? - a bunny jumped out at my voice.

-Do you think it's funny!?- I yelled at the bunny. It just looked at me with big dark eyes moving its nose. I kneeled down beside the little rabbit and tuck away my kunai. I guess it won't eat me.

-If you're here why don't you call the fireman or the police I don't care just get someone. Just help me get out of here!- then the bunny moved its ears as if looking for something.

-Didn't you here me get the hell out of here! Go!- I yelled and threw a rock at it and so the burry ran off.

-Stupid bunny.- I wanted to get up but then three wolfs jumped out of the bushes. They must hate me for scaring away their dinner. I took out my kunai but my hand shook too much and I dropped it. The wolfs were circling around me, probably checking out if I was eatable. Unfortunately they found me quit eatable. They were growling and snapping their fangs together all in all they did everything that scared me to death. I screamed and they jumped. I was totally sure these were my final moments. I almost felt their fangs in my fleash as they rip me apart.

It never came. I opened my eyes to see Hidan. He stood in front of me, his scythe in front of him to protect me from the wolfs.

-Hidan…

-What the hell are you waiting for you stupid wench? Get out of here! – I ran.

I didn't know where I was going but it didn't matter at all. The further I got from that place the better. I heard that something followed me as I ran. I turned. One of the wolfs got away and came after me. But before it got to me tentacles wrapped around it and smashed it. Blood splattered everywhere, on my face, clothes, hair and everything around me. I was shaking.

Kakuzu stepped out of the shadows and looked over me. I think he was looking for injuries. Then he looked into my eyes and slammed me to a tree. I couldn't breathe because the force left me breathless. One of his tentacles stopped just a few millimeters from my eyes.

-It you try to escape again you can say goodbye to your eyesight. Understand? – he asked threateningly. I wasn't scared but I nodded. Soon Hidan arrived as well. He was covered in blood and he had a big slash across his chest. He said not a word but slammed my kunai in the tree next to my face. The air was tensed.

-Here you see! We lost a bunch of time looking for this wench! And we don't even know where we are! If this happens again I swear I'll kill you. – said Hidan

-Nobody asked for you to come after me! – I yelled

-If we hadn't come you'd be wolf food by now!

-I'd rather be wolf food than a captive.

-Really? Than why didn't you just say so? In this case I'll gladly rid you of everything. – with this said he raised his scythe above his head to kill me as I pulled out the kunai from the tree and held it in front of me.

-That's enough! – Kakuzu yelled. We stopped. – Hidan! Put down your weapon! – he didn't even move. – I said put it down!!!

-Alright, alright! But you won't get away with this!

-Neither will you! – I yelled

-Stop it already! Sadly we have to work together. We got this as an order, you have to follow. It would be better if we make an agreement.

-What kind of agreement? – I asked

-Yeah! What kind of agreement? – joined Hidan

-You just don't agree with me!

- I would never! I just asked!

=Ch…!- we turned our back at each other.

-About the agreement. Kumiko! You won't run away and will follow orders. In turn we won't hurt you. – "Oh, I'm totally reviled!"

-What's the guarantee you won't trick me?

-Nothing. You have to trust us, for your own good. – "Great , I have to trust them blindly. They are criminals, murderers, strangers and I have to do whatever they say. In turn they won't kill me. It's advantageous. Very advantageous."

-Your answer?

-…Fine. I won't try to escape anymore, if you keep your promise. – I had a nasty plan.

-Than we're done here. Let's go. We don't have time to start the training so we might as well look for a place to stay for the night. It's not far. – I followed Kakuzu without a word but not Hidan.

-WHAT?!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!! But Kakuzu! You can't do this! I'm not sleeping together with this 'act of God' !!! Hey! Wait for me!!!!

Hidan was at it the whole way but in the end he gave up and calmed down. Seemingly I calmed down too. Seemingly!!! But in the inside my brain was working on a very nasty plan. And I'm gonna do it!

"Oh, guys you don't even know how big scrape you two got yourselves into with this agreement. Soon you'll be on your knees begging for me to go away, I'll see to it!"


	9. Deaths

P.O.V. Yumi

I was cold, hungry, I felt numb and the rain was falling too. "Just wait for the sign." Thanks. Its been two month since we've been kidnapped by Akatsuki. I've been through a lot.

It took a lot of time to actually make a puppet move while Sasori nagged me with poisons. When I went to bed my head hurt from all those ingredients. Then Deidara wanted me to learn about the art of blowing things up. Then and there I loved them the most…I almost jumped at their throats.

My first attempt to make a clay bomb, well it didn't even got close to looking like a bird. Anyway, at least they had a good time because Deidara was crying with laughter and Sasori, even though he tried, couldn't hide his smirk. In the end it all landed it Deidara's face.

It took time till I was able to make something that was recognizable and I managed to blow them up as well.

Deidara also asked me if I wanted mouths on my hands. He didn't even wait for an answer and started to explain things. Poor thing, he was a little down when I told him I didn't want anything on my hands.

After a while we started to "train" a little bit more serious. Deidara and Sasori charged while I blocked. That of course only made me able to run at high speed from puppets bombs and weapons. It wasn't bad at all.

Soon we found out that I was specialized on water element jutus so I got lessons from Kisame. Oh how I hated it! He had the smell of a dead fish, yuck!

In top of all I couldn't meet my friends because that was the wish of "god". Once, Pain watched my training in his hologram form. He wanted to see how good I was. I only had one comment to his crap and that I simply "said" by throwing a kunai through his hologram head. In the end he said I was good enough to go on a lighter mission. That meant to get information. Simple. Boooring.

So this is what we are doing. Zetsu spied on two guys as they talked about a scroll which has important information for Akatsuki. And this I why I'm sitting on a tree branch trying to hold back a sneeze. My job was to hold back the guy with the scroll so Sasori can take it. Deidara was circling above us to see if our target has arrived.

I moved when a white bird flew in front of me and away. I took out a kunai and waited. If Pain made me do this perhaps the others tasted the art of getting information as well.

Okay so I had to stop the man because my face is not known around here. Hipp-hipp-hurray!

The target arrived. He was kinda cautious but in vain. I jumped from the treetop. First he looked scared but he pulled himself together.

-What do you want? – he asked in rough voice. This man was way over forty.

-The scroll. – I simply said feeling like this is what I've been doing up until now.

-You can wait for that little girl – he yelled – I'm not giving this to anyone.

-But I have no choice to take it with force. – I stepped forwards. I didn't know what Sasori was waiting for he should've gotten the scroll long time ago. I held up the kunai for him to see.

-Last warning…-I couldn't finish my sentence because something big and heavy slammed me into a tree. When the stars danced out of my vision I saw two-four people around the runner. The biggest, probably their leader, was having a good time laughing at me.

-Go play somewhere else little girl. – he had a forehead protector too. Konoha. Damn it!

One of them charged at me which shook me with fear. This is real battle. Not that I haven't gotten scars while training but at least I knew they won't kill me. This is different. Literally bloody serious!

-Girls like you should stay home to lay with dolls and eat mommy's cookies.- one of them said with venom in his tone. I had my heart beating in my throat. If I'm lucky only one of them are jounin and the others are chunin. However they still have years of experience. Compared to them I'm zero.

In a second one of them brought out a kunai and ran at me. I froze n the spot. I couldn't move at all, the fear had me immobile. I never felt this way before. The real fear of death, I though I'll never concur it. I would've died if a puppet hadn't jumped in front of me taking the blow. Sasori finally steppe into action. He stood in font of me and the killing intend in the air was so thick that one could invent cut it with a knife. I don't understand. I never saw Sasori like this.

-You could've moved! – he roared at me without turning to face me. – if you were alone you would've died! – I knew he was right but he should understand I haven't been here since my birth.

-Look the wench has a protector. – one of then laughed the one who stood at the back.

-It seems we ran into a lovey-dovey couple. – said their leader. It was merely to make us mad but I felt myself blush. This was a little over the edge. I couldn't see Sasori's face but I knew his patience was thin. One flick of his finger and the puppet attacked them. They easily dodged and placed the carrier of the scroll in safety.

I tried to become one with the tree trunk. I was totally freaked out. This was the first time I got into this kind of situation. I was even afraid to breath and my brain totally betrayed me. I was shaking and grabbing into the tree while Sasori fought.

Then suddenly shuriken ad kunai rain fell upon us. I didn't move but luckily Sasori was aware of me. He grabbed me and we landed safely on a tree branch.

-What the hell is your problem?!- Sasori tried to shake some sense into me – Why aren't you moving?

-I-I'm…s-scared…- I started sobbing.

-There is not time for this Yumi! – he shook me again – they took off Deidara after he sent the bird and I can't keep this up alone! I can't concentrate four ways while saving you as well. These guys aren't simple jounin they're ANBU! Four ANBU against one Akatsuki isn't enough! – I barely even hear what he said I was occupied with crying.

-L-lair – I sobbed - you can e-even take o-on t-ten. – he sighed

-I could. If I weren't human. – I looked at him surprised and wanted to ask but couldn't because ten kunai hit the tree below us. all of them with exploding tags. Both of us realized the situation but before we could move the tags burned away and the explosion threw us far.

-Well-well-well. If it isn't the great Akatsuki. Are you hurt? – they tried out Sasori's patience.

Sasori however didn't speak. He looked over them while holding me so I won't fall.

-What do you say we play with the wench maybe we can get an answer from him then. – it seems we got the worse ANBU possible in Konoha. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind by my hair and pushed me up a tree trying to strangle me.

-We, who come from the Root aren't as easy going as the others. – the one choking me laughed

-Release her!- I heard Sasori yell

-Why should I? She's so cute…- I couldn't breath. Black dots danced around in my vision and soon I couldn't see. More specifically everything went white. Something inside me wanted to break free and …kill. This something could save me. I didn't have power to hold back this something so it broke to the surface. My world was colorful again and the one choking me suddenly let me go like I burned him or something. It was not me in this body but someone else who was stronger and braver than me …and in control. Black chakra swirled around me and reached out for my enemies like it has its own will or something.

One of them opened his moth to speak but couldn't for I was in front of him in a second and slit his neck in a blink of an eye. His blood splattered everywhere, on my hands face and clothes. It was pleasantly warm and I smelled the metallic aroma of blood.

In a moment all of them were on the ground with split throats, bleeding out. When the fourth one hit the ground the kunai from my hand slipped out and I fell to the floor. That something calmed down and went back where it came from while I looked at my blood covered hands in horror. The rain was still falling and a drop hit me on the forehead. It rolled down and became one with my tears. He silence in me head was so loud it made me dizzy and when I saw Sasori I fainted.

P.O.V. Mieko

I stepped out for a little shop to the streets. It's been a week since we arrived to this village. Two and a half moths ago we were kidnapped by the bad guys who trained us restlessly ever since and not once I saw my friends. I gotta tell you Itachi's cruel when it comes to training. We found out my chakra was wind elemental and I discovered a bit of my powers which were healing. If I got a wound it healed up fast and I was testing out how I can heal others. This explains why I had good chakra control however it's not near perfect.

I reached the hotel we were staying at and rushed to our rooms.

-Kisame here's your sake! – I said and threw him his drinks while I packed away the food. Kisame started drinking and I looked around to find Itachi was nowhere.

-Where's Ita …- the door opened to revile Itachi. "Oh"

-Talk about the devil. – I mumbled

-We have mission. – he simply said and threw me a scroll. I read it out loud so Kisame can hear it too.

-Task: get a scroll with information about the Kyuubi before it gets to Konoha. The target is moving west from you, towards Konoha. He has simple guards …blah, blah, blah, …take Mieko with you…-I looked up at Itachi- You gotta be kidding! Me?!

-It's easy as hell. We take the scroll, kill 'em and go. Don't fret kunoichi. – Kisame said and gulped down the rest of his sake.

-Get out of my hair, sushi! I won't by your drink next time!- I snapped at him. Turning back to Itachi I looked at him pleadingly.

-No, Mieko you have to come. I can't go against Pain. – he said.

-So much for that. – I mumbled – I'll go pack.

In the morning we were on our way. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't tell how scared I was. We soon reached the possible place of encounter. Itachi had a plan how to settle this without fighting. Did I ever mention how grateful I am to have him here? No? Never mind.

-So what's the big idea? – I asked. Itachi pulled out a Konoha forehead protector without scratch. I looked at him questioningly.

-You are unknown around here for now. – "_**for now**_ is the key word" I though – if you put this on you'll make a perfect Konoha ninja. They won't suspect anything. – he placed the forehead protector in my hand.

-Say you are here to take the scroll under the orders from the Hokage.

-M-me?! Are you serious?

-Yes. I'm wanted all around the ninja world with Kisame as well.

-Great.- it cant get worse, or so I thought. I tied the forehead protector around my waist while Itachi and Kisame hid. I sat up on a tree branch and waited. I waited and waited, still waited, waited again but nothing. It was god damn boring. I hate it. Why couldn't Pain say they coming here and now so that we only had to walk out, but no it's like the weather report. They say It'll be sunny but it rains. Thanks but no thanks.

Just when I was about to say arigato for everything but I'm off, someone emerged from the trees. He was alone so I went into action. I jumped down and he almost had a heart attack.

-What do you want! – he practically screamed. "Wow someone's actually afraid of _**me**_."

-My name is Mieko and I'm a ninja from Konoha. I'm under the orders of the Hokage. I am to take that scroll from now on. – I said it, I said yay!

-How can I trust you? - he asked suspiciously. I pointed at the forehead protector around my waist and saw the relief on he's features.

-Alright then. – he started to hand me the scroll. Here you go Itachi, tell me I act bad, ha! I smiled sweetly and reached for the scroll. Before I could touch it a shuriken flew towards me from a bush. We both jumped back and I sent some kunai in that bush to make the bunny jump out. Well I made it. Six ninja from Konoha. They wore ordinary outfits, I only knew they were from Konoha because they tied up their forehead protectors the moment they jumped out. Damn our information was false! Two of them landed next to the one that carried the scroll. The rest made their way towards me. The rain of shuriken came and I could barley move so I took the hit full. I landed on the floor and cried out because of the pain. The next attack came and I saw if it hits I'm dead. Fear came crashing down full blast. Incredible how one could fear death. I tried to move but I was petrified as my body betrayed me. Itachi came in the last minute as two kunai got buried deep into the ground where moments go my head rested. I saw as Kisame jumped into action but they were stronger and more skillful than we thought. Itachi put me down non to gently while blocking some kunai.

-What the hell are you doing Mieko! At least defend yourself! These guys are way too skilful for an ordinary jounin. They're ANBU. Konoha must've expected us.

-Defend myself! I'm so scared I can barely move! – I yelled with tears flowing freely down my cheeks. – I almost died! I haven't been trained for all my life and I never saw death! I wasn't born for this!

-I know. But you have to pull it together of else you'll die! This is no practice! – he yelled and pushed me from the way of a shuriken which again, went for my head. I lost my balance and one of them used it for his advantage. His katana went through my side which he ripped out after. The pain was unbearably and my breath got caught in my throat. The metallic smell filled the air. Crimson liquid flowed form my wound. From here the events came fast. My eyes widened, the light which promised life went out and green orbs became blank. Suddenly huge amount of chakra flow freely as some kind of seal broke in me. The bleeding stopped. What happened after, I do not remember. Only till they were happening was I able to see then it all fell out of my memory. Itachi was taken aback while Kisame's jaw hit the floor. I had no idea what was happening, my brain was sealed away. I moved on my own like I've done it before yet not. I pulled out two kunais and threw it but with such force it went through the heads of my two targets and embedded deep into the tree behind them. They collapsed on the floor next to the one that held the scroll. He was the one in my vision so I went towards him. The rest of the ANBU stood in my way. One of them got a kunai in his spine the other got his stomach served out. The other two who were alive got a kunai in the heart. Kisame's expression was priceless too bad I couldn't remember. I hunted my pray like a hungry wolf. I went for the only one alive, the only on I saw alive, to kill him so I will not get hurt later.

Itachi had enough and stood to stop this mindless bloodshed but I was faster. He grabbed my wrist but the shuriken in my other hand was enough to split the neck of the messenger. The scroll he held so dearly rolled to Kisame's feet. Itachi took my other hand and managed to twist the shuriken out of my grasp and shook me. He had a tight grip on me so I won't attack him as well.

-Mieko, snap out of it! – he yelled but his voice seemed so far I barely heard. He tried again, still I was unable to follow his voice.

-Mieko! –SLAP!! the force came suddenly and made me wake. First thing I saw was Itachi's face.

-Wha…what happened?- I felt like shit. Everything hurt even breathing. My side hurt the most. On top of all I was cover in blood. My face, hair, cloths, hands…everything. I got scared.

-You don't remember anything? – I hear Kisame's voice. My eyes left Itachi and wondered over the clearing. I felt sick. The place looked like a horrible murder had occurred.

-D-did you…do this?- I placed a hand in front of my mouth.

-What are you talking about? Kunoichi, this is your work. – Kisame's answer made my blood run cold. That's impossible. Impossible! No, no, no and NO! I started shaking and my legs collapsed. Itachi held me and placed me on the floor. My tears came and flowed down the sides of my cheeks.

-I-impossible…- I felt so sick that I almost threw up if I had eaten breakfast.

-It's true. Suddenly you went still and weird markings appeared on your skin. Then you went mad like a dog backed in a corner, you threw those guys brains out with a kunai and see that one over there you spilled his guts and…-Kisame stopped the moment his eyes met with Itachi's. I went into shock and stared at horror of what I have done. I shook and felt dizzy. You want me for this! I murdered these people with cold blood without even knowing! You want world domination like this! With me!? My nerves reached the limit. Itachi held me close and his hand came up to my eyes to cover it. I panicked.

-Don't look at that, listen to me. Calm down. – he shooed – Everything's going to be alright. Just breathe. – he kept on repeating till my breath became somewhat steady so I didn't just gulped down the air.

-You have to overcome it or else it'll eat you up. – he whispered – You can meet your friends.

Hearing this I at least stopped my sobbing but I was still shaking and holding onto Itachi for dear life. The images of those people flashed through my mind. Dark, sticky liquid everywhere, sweet metallic smell, cold. My brain repeated it over and over. Itachi had seen enough and decided to put and end to the battle going in my soul. He pressed a pressure point on my neck forcing me into the waiting arms of black nothingness. One thing is for sure. I won't be myself for a while, but will I ever be? It's a question left unanswered…


End file.
